Broken dreams
by Reapersgrin
Summary: Dreams can make anyone have hope. If you have hope, people will like you and want to help you. I once had a dream and hope, but nobody liked me. In fact, people tried to kill me. So I say this: why have hope? Why have hope in the very people that don't have hope in you?
1. Chapter 1

"Come out come out little boy." the voice called from the darkness "I have some nice tasty candy for you." There was silence "shit the stupid demon isn't here." The steps faded into the night waiting to make sure the coast was naruto peeked his head from around the corner checking to make sure they were gone he dashed for the exit only to see a shadow flash across his vision then see a steely glint and then felt pain flash through his body and he was thrown into the wall his vision blurring as he started to stand knees shaking. Slowly looking up he saw a leaf headband looking towards the ninjas face he saw that it was "mizuki-sensei why what did I ever do to you" laughing he said "nothing hhahahaa" he whistles and a mixture of 12 citizens and 3 chunins assembled all with a murderous glint in their eye and an assortment of kunai and swords knives and other sharp instruments with speed naruto could barely see much less counter mizuki flashed forwards and stabbed a kunai through narutos hand into the wall holding him there. At that moment naruto starts to scream and cry "STOP STOP IT PLEASE WHATEVER I DID IM SORRY IM SORRY" at this point naruto slumps forward muttering and crying "please stop it please" at this mizuki laughed and grabbed narutos other hand and pinned it to the wall blood then started pouring down from narutos hands dripping on his face mixing with his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing existed. Nothing at all. There was the cold blackness and sharp pains radiating from his hands. But then , it was all gone. He felt something along the lines of cold water flowing over him so he cracked his eyes open a bit. A voice that cause him to flinch on the inside penetrated the silence.

"Now don't heal him too much. We want him conscious, but we still want him to feel the pain from his other injuries. Just try to keep him from blacking out during the... fun." Looking up, he saw Mizuki talking to a terrified looking girl who had tears running down her delicate face. Her small hands were illuminated by green healing chakra and were placed over his injuries. Seeing that Naruto had been healed enough, Mizuki knocked away the young ninja and threw her into the wall. Naruto glanced around the room and saw that many people stood there with very homicidal looking grins on their faces. His eyes then focused back on Mizuki, who had a very sharp looking kunai and was walking slowly towards him, his face shadowed by a somewhat insane countenance. Feeling close enough, Mizuki lurched forward and grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly made three deep incisions with the kunai. He then proceeded to stick his fingers into them and ripped the skin away from the muscle. Using the kunai, he started to cut the skin away and then with a final laugh, he ripped off the entirety of the skin on narutos hand leaving nothing but muscle bone and sinew. The pain was so unbearable that Naruto couldn't contain the bloodcurdling scremas that erupted from his throat. Naruto looked in horror as Mizuki took the skin and tossed it to the ground. He then proceeded to take the now stained red kunai and raked it across Naruto's whisker marks.

"I always hated those whiskers." Mizuki growled. Grabbing Naruto's thing leg in this coarse hand, he snapped it like a twig. Naruto was in such a shock that he didn't even feel the pain. Mizuki then turned to the crowd and called,

"I've had my fun. Now lets kill the damn beat!" The crowd rushed forward the and started to beat the young bow using anything they could get their hands on. The ones w

"I think out work here is done. This demon won't be alive to see sunrise." Mizuki grinned as the people

behind him all cheered and whistled.

"But what happens if someone finds him here?" A man in the back voiced the concern that had been weighing on Mizuki's mind the moment the plan popped into his head. In a moments decision, Mizuki said,

"We'll just have to deal with it. He'll be dead anyway. He won't be able to tell anyone about this."

"This calls for a celebration!" Someone else called. Everyone cheered and walked away, leaving a young, scarred, and dying Naruto alone pinned to that wall that would forever hold his blood. That was the day that Naruto swore his revenge on Mizuki and the damn leaf village. This if the day they signed their death warrants. Little did Naruto know, across the village in a compound, another young child swore to kill a certain man by the name of Itachi Uchiha.

_**Authors note**_

_**I probably wont be doing to many authors notes. I'm doing this one to thank my beta reader, Invalid String who's been a great help so far and actually came up with most of the ending to this chapter, so I thank you Invalid and thank everyone who's reading this and please review! It makes me want to get the next chapter done that much faster.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi dressed in civilian clothes as he knocked on Naruto's door. "I have a present for you!" Standing there waiting for the blonde to open the door, Kakashi leaned against the wall and glanced down at his present. It was a set of training shuriken and a mask much like his own. He knew the blonde was going to be excited beyond belief when he saw the shuriken and the mask. He always said he wanted one so people wouldn't know it was him. Getting tired of waiting, Kakashi saw Naruto's landlord walking up the hallway with a worried expression on his face. holding up a hand, the Copy Nin waved at the man. This man actually liked Naruto and saw him as a person instead of a demon. This started when Naruto encouraged his daughter to follow her dream of becoming a medic-nin by saying you should always follow your nindo - your ninja way. Naruto said his was that he would never give up no matter what. The man's daughter, thanks to Naruto, is now taking the exam to become a medic-nin. Kakashi looked back at the man who seemed to be distressed. Shrugging, Kakashi asked,

" Hey Kurosaki-san. Have you seen Naruto?" Kurosaki frowned and said,

"I saw him last night when he was leaving for Ichiraku's and I haven't seen him since. Yuzu went to look for him about four hours ago and I'm not sure if she's found him yet. I'm actually getting quite worried at this point. I sent Ichigl to find Yuzu, but none of them have returned yet." Kakashi felt as if a chunk of ice had slid into his gut. After saying good-bye to Kurosaki, he shunshined directly into the Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama! Naruto is missing!" Sarutobi dropped his pipe and instantly called to his personal ANBU.

"Find him now! If he's hurt, take him to the hospital immediately! Kakashi! Can your ninja hounds sniff him out?" Kakashi nodded and summoned Pakkun. Kakashi then said,

"Naruto's missing. Find him."

"Yes boss. We'll find the pup!" Pakkun then sniffed the air. With a bark, he took of in the direction of the outskirts of town.

(outskirts of town)

Following Pakkun, Kakashi got more and more nervous as he walked in between the warehouses on the outskirts of Konoha. Why would naruto come here? Unless...he was hiding! This was one of Naruto's favorite hiding places. If the villagers were chasing him, he would come here to hide. Damn that stupid ninja council! They prevented anyone who wanted to help Naruto from doing so because it would be 'favoritism'. Bullshit! If helping a hurt little kid was favoritism, then everything they ever did was the same! Hearing a bark from Pakkun, Kakashi looked up to see him standing at the entrance to one of the warehouses.

"Is this where he's hiding, Pakkun?" The small dog nodded and said in a somber tone,

"Yes, his scent stays in there, but it's mixed with a really strong scent. Two, actually."

"What scents?" Kakashi was so angry, he nearly punched a chunk of the wall out.

"Blood and Mizuki-san." Using strength he didn't know he had, Kakashi flung open the door flooding light into the building. Quickly peering around, he smelled the blood that Pakkun was talking about. Rushing towards the end of the warehouse, his heart dropped and tears started to spill from his eyes

"Naruto! No! Why?" Running forward, Kakashi saw Naruto pinned to the wall by a kunai in his hand and one hand looked like it was missing the skin. He also had an assortment of knives and kunai stabbed into his body and someone had cut along his whisker marks making the look more defined. Running to Naruto, the older ninja ripped the kunai from his hand and carefully lowered naruto to the ground. Pressing an ear to his chest kakashi listened for a heartbeat..._**ba-bump ba bump**_

There was barely a heartbeat. Shedding even more tears, Kakashi gathered Naruto up in his arms and rushed to the hospital. At the same time Kakashi was taking Naruto to the hospital, a certain Uchiha Sasuke was also being rushed to that same hospital.

author's note

I have a few things I have to get out of the way; mostly a disclaimer. I dont own naruto in anyway. Please review!


	4. authors note

**Im not gonna be able to update for awhile im having some problems at home I need to take care of I will try to update as soon as possible**


End file.
